Intravenous pumps heretofore have been provided. Attempts have also been made to provide disposable pumps. However, it has been found that such disposable pumps are still relatively expensive and are relatively inaccurate. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved intravenous pump which is very inexpensive so that it can be thrown away after use. There is also a need for a relatively inespensive controller for operating the same so that intravenous liquids and the like can be administered with great precision.